Mischievous Fate
by TamashiroHanari
Summary: After 3 years of having secret admiration to the famed Distance Schooter of the Generation of Miracles, Chano Shizuka decided to confess her love to Midorima Shintarou, only to be rejected. Why? The reason is simple. Because their Zodiac Signs are not compatible. Will her love eventually be reciprocated? (This story is set in Shuutoku High)
1. Chapter 1

**Mischievous Fate: A Midorima Shintarou Love Story (Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction)**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does.

This fanfic is a Midorima x OC love story. I hope you enjoy reading it!

This is also posted in Wattpad ( user/DreamsDoComeTrue).

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**_"Chano Shizuka"_**

_Standing on a pathway surrounded by fully grown cherry blossom trees, I could not hear anything except for my heart beating in full speed. Trying to ease out, I released a deep breath and looked at the man in front of me with determined eyes._

_"I like you! Please go out with me." _

_There was nothing but silence; a nerve-wrecking silence. I patiently waited for his reply and hoped to hear the words I've been longing to hear. However..._

_"I'm sorry, but fate deemed that we are incompatible for each other." He said, then turned away from me._

_"Wait... I-" I tried to run after him but, somehow, the time around me went slow. Suddenly, a hole appeared under me and-_

"GAAAAAH!"

A thud echoed in a room. A girl groaned and caressed her aching head. She looked around her and noticed that she was already on the floor. "Did I fall of the bed?"

_But more importantly, of all the things to dream about... What a way to start my day._ She thought and sighed while ruffling her hazel-colored hair.

She then looked at her Doraemon alarm clock and realized that it was only 6. She stood up, did a few stretches and turned her gaze at the calendar. A smile crept on her face, excitement was starting to overwhelm her.

"Today is the day, huh?"

* * *

Walking towards her new school along with some unnamed schoolmates, a smile can't seem to be removed off of her face.

_My name is Chano Shizuka. 'Cha' written with the kanji of brown and 'Shizuka' means quiet or calm. I am now 15 years old, and this is my first day as a High School freshman. If you'll ask me about that dream earlier, well... It was nothing. Just a trashy memory._

She looked up and took in the scenery of the seemingly ephemeral cherry blossoms falling from above. Her reaction should have been that of sentimental joy, however, she felt the exact opposite of it - Annoyance.

Suddenly, the said 'trashy memory' began to resurface again. _'Standing on a pathway surrounded by fully grown cherry blossoms, I could not hear anythingy except for my heart beating in full speed.'_

The smile on her face instantly faded away.

"Argh! So annoying!" Shizuka unconsciouly shouted, which caused some heads to turn at her direction. Feeling embarassed, she bowed apologetically to them and continued walking in silence with her head slightly bent down.

Turning at a corner, she saw a number of students gather at the entrance._ This must be it... _

Standing on the gateway, Shizuka looked at the landscape presented to her.

_High School, if I heard things right, it is said to be the best part of a student's school life. I, Chano Shizuka, will make sure to spend the next 3 years having fun studying and going out with my friends - that and nothing more._

_Here I go, Shuutoku High._

Upon taking a step on the schoolground, she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. Shizuka instictively looked around her and gulped in anxiety. _What was that ill feeling just now..?_

She decided to just set the feeling aside and continued her walk. Now that she was further within the campus, the yellings of the senpais recruting freshmen got louder.

"Any otaku out there? Come and join the Cosplay club!"

"You seem to love books! You'll enjoy the Literary club!"

"You've got a nice build! The Basketball club needs people like you!"

Shizuka's ear twitched at the word 'basketball'. She hastened her walk, which now seemed to be a set of grumpy steps. The hazelhead stopped infront of a board where the class lists where posted. Her eyes trailed down, and upon finding the kanji of brown, she knew it was hers.

_Class 1-B, huh?_

* * *

In the auditorium which was where the Opening Ceremony will be held, Shizuka arrived and immediately searched for a seat. Since she arrived quite early, she still managed to sit near the front, particularly at the fourth row. After 15 minutes, the auditorium was already full and the program started.

It was the principal who first gave a speech. His speech was unbearably long and boring, and if Shizuka was herself from 3 years ago, she would have already been sleeping; which her seatmate was currently doing. Shizuka was taken out of her focus upon noticing her seatmate sleeping. It was a guy with jet black hair and obviously, he was also a freshmen since that ceremony was only for their year. It would have been acceptable if he was only sleeping, however, he was also snoring. And he's doing it quite loudly.

Shizuka decided to just ignore it, but when she returned her stare back at the principal, he was already eyeing her and her seatmate. She tried to avert her attention somewhere else, but the snore just became louder. Not wanting to attract any more unneccessary attention, Shizuka hastly pinched the nose of her seatmate.

The guy gasped for air and instantly woke up. He looked at Shizuka with an exasperated expression. "What was that fo-?!"

She hurriedly covered his mouth, preventing him from shouting. "Be quiet, we're in the middle of the Ceremony." The guy nodded as a OK. Shizuka, then, removed her hand and looked back at the stage again.

"But, hey." The guy whispered. "Couldn't you have waken me up in a more graceful manner?"

"Sorry. Because you're snoring so loudly-" Shizuka was suddenly cut off when the guy yelled again.

"I WAS SNO-?!" She quickly stepped on his shoe and this shut him instantly. He bended in pain and muttered a few 'Ow's.

Shizuka looked at him from the corner of her eye and whispered in an annoyed tone, "I already told you to be quiet. And yes, you were snoring."

"Sorry..." The guy muttered weakly.

Finally, with the speech almost over, the other students start to have their own conversations already.

"I'm Takao Kazunari. You are?" The guy beside Shizuka said, offering a handshake, which she courteously responded to.

"Chano Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She replied with a smile.

"This year's First Year Representative, who did not only managed to get an almost perfect score in our school's entrance exam, but also ranked 8th in the Nationals' Highschool Assessment Examination!" The Principal proudly announced.

"Uwaaa. Whoever that person is, he/she must be a total nerd." Takao said.

"Yeah." Shizuka boredly replied._ Nationally ranked 8th? Wow. How can people even be that studious? Well, it's not like I have the right to talk like that... _(A/N: She ranked 3rd though lol)

_Wait._ A thought suddenly hit her. Shizuka gulped in anxiety._ Wait a minute! Ranked 8th? I do know someone who has that rank..._

"And let us welcome," The Principal announced joyfully, while in contrast, some hazel-haired girl was already sweating in anxiety.

"Midorima Shintaro-san."

Hastily looking around the auditorium, Shizuka could have sworn that she felt the world fell apart upon seeing a green-haired male walk at the center isle.

_There are over a hundred schools here in Tokyo. Who would have thought that the person I would least want to meet would end up in the same high school as me..._

_The guy who rejected me,_

_Midorima Shintarou!_

* * *

**Author's note: **

I've always wanted to make a Kuroko no Basket fanfic! And since I noticed that our dear tsundere-megane ace-sama only got a few of them, I decided to create one! How was it? (*u*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischievous Fate: A Midorima Shintarou Love Story (Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction)**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does.

This fanfic is a Midorima x OC love story. I hope you enjoy reading it!

This is also posted in Wattpad ( user/DreamsDoComeTrue).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**"Deja vu"**_

After the Opening Ceremony, a barely able to stand Shizuka walked her way to her assigned classroom. An aura full of dread can be felt emitting from her figure which caused a lot of heads to turn to her direction. She could care less, her thoughts were full as of that moment.

_This is absurd. There are hundreds of schools here in Tokyo. Why do we have to attend the same school?! _Shizuka inwardly grumbled, then sighed. _What have I done to be punished like this?_

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind which caused her to halt from her walk. A faint glimmer of hope shined in her hazel eyes._ Or could this possibly be... a miracle in disguise?_

"NO!" She unconsciously shouted in the corridor and slapped herself. This only gained her more unnecessary attention. Everyone was looking at her as if she was some kind of a crazy woman.

_Stop it, Shizuka! Don't even think about it! That guy made fun of me. He mocked my feelings! _She protested to herself, then continued her walk.

Walking along the corridor which where she was told the 1st Year classroom were, she focused on the cardboards hanged above and searched for 1-B.

_There are 4 sections in our year and as from what I heard, in this school, the students are grouped into sections not by their ranks, but through random picking_.

A smirk crept on Shizuka's face. _Heh. With this, there's no way we'll be in the same section, right?_

But behind that smirk, lies a wish which she won't acknowledge to herself.

_"Please... Please put us in the same section."_

* * *

After a few minute walk, Shizuka finally saw a cardboard with the 1-B sign on it. She hesitantly entered and upon having no sight of anyone with green hair, she let out a sigh of relief. The room was already half full. Seeing that there was one more seat left beside the window, she decided to go for ir since it was her favorite spot in a classroom.

Few minutes later, the classroom was starting to get occupied. Still no sight of a greenhead was found. Shizuka unconsciously sighed.

Suddenly, she felt a presence near her.

"Ah," Uttered by a person with a familiar tone. When she turned her head to look, she found the snoring-during-the-ceremony raven-haired boy smiling at her.

"Wow, if isn't it Shizu-chan! So, we're classmates, huh?" Takao Kazunari stated gleefully.

Shizuka blinked at the overly kawaii nickname. "'Shizu-chan'?"

"That's what I'll call you from now on, Shizu-chan!" He said, his smile widened in the process. He, then, put his bag on the vacant seat beside Shizuka and sat on the chair. "Uwa~ I'm so glad to have someone I know here! Since we're in the same class, I'll be in your care then!"

Out of a sudden, Shizuka felt a tiny twinge on her chest. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt disappointed when it was Takao who sat beside her. Upon noticing what Takao just said, she immediately replied, "Y-Yeah. Same here."

Takao remained silent for a moment. He noticed her stutter and her one-second flinch when he motioned for the vacant seat beside her. Bless his Hawk eye for that.

"Umm... Is this seat perhaps taken?" He asked.

"No, it's not. Feel free to sit." Shizuka smiled at him, which Takao replied to with a nod.

_It might just be my imagination. _He concluded, throwing aside his previous thoughts.

Suddenly, a sight, which not only averted Takao's attention, but also the rest of the class, entered the room. Shizuka noticed this and looked at the direction where they were looking at.

In an instant, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, if it isn't First Year representative-sama." Takao uttered with a smirk.

_Eh? No way! Don't tell me, he's also my classmate?! _Shizuka wasfrozen on her seat and was shut in silence. She was already mentally panicking as she stared at Midorima Shintarou, watching his every single movements intently. When he finally took a seat, one which was quite far from her, she let out her breath which she unconsciously held on to.

_This is unbelievable. We're not only schoolmates, but also classmates?!_ Shizuka exclaimed in her mind. It was history repeating itself; a deja vu of last school year. However, there were slight differences. Last time was a result of her hardwork, while this one seemed to be a prank pulled at her by fate.

(A/N: This is to be explained later.)

"Hey Shizu-chan," Takao abruptly spoke up, breaking Shizuka's train of thoughts. "From what school where you from?"

"Teiko Middle School. How about y-"

"Teiko?!" Takao exclaimed, cutting Shizuka in the middle of her statement. "That means you attended the same school with that Midorima Shintarou?"

She paused for a few seconds, before giving a hesitant nod. As much as possible, she preferred not to talk about her middle school days.

_Wait._ A sudden thought flashed through her mind. "How did you know the school where he attended?" Shizuka asked. She was sure that Midorima didn't mention it earlier in his speech, nor did the principal when he introduced him.

"I'm also a basketball player. Our school once fought with his, I meant yours, and got defeated." Takao sighed, but was immediately replaced with a smile. "And he's also famous! After all, he's one of the Generation of Miracles."

"I see." Shizuka simply replied. _It was foolish of me to ask such a question. Of course they know him. He had played in a national level, you know._

"Do you know each other?" Takao continued asking.

"Somehow." _No, I decline to go to that topic._ She hissed inwardly.

"Then, why aren't you guys chatting or anything?" He was curious. Normally, when you see someone you know in a place where both of you are new and friendless, you'll talk to each other, right?

_No way. _"We're not that close." Was her simple answer.

"Mmm." Takao nodded as he contemplated her 'reason'. "He doesn't seem to be the sociable-type, ne? And he always looks grumpy."

_Yes, you're right. _She thought.

"But when he smiles, the time would seem to slow down because the sight of him doing so is just too precious." Shizuka answered, her expression softened with a smile as she looked at Midorima and reminisced a moment where she saw his smiling face. It was a moment she will never forget.

After a few seconds of daydreaming, she finally came back to reality. When she turned to look at Takao, she was greeted with a dumbfounded expression.

"You... You like him?" He asked, his face showed pure shock.

"N-No! You're mistaken!" She blurted out, as she shook her head and raised both of her hands in denial. Her face was all red from realization. _Did I say that aloud?! _

Takao burst out laughing. It was all clear now. The way she reacted when he took a seat next to her was because she was disappointed that she'll not be seating beside Midorima.

"Be rest assured, Shizu-chan! I won't tell anyone." He said with a wink.

When Shizuka was about to protest again, she was cut off when the door shut open. They were graced with their adviser's presence and the class started.

* * *

After an hour of orienting the class with the school's rules and regulations, they continued on with the usual self-introduction.

_Oh Kami, please don't. I promise to do anything, except this_. Shizuka panicked, not because of some stage fright anxiety disorder or anything, but because of her fear that Midorima will realize that she was there.

"Let's start with the first row." The teacher smiled, and at that instant, some growls were heard.

_This will be a long, long torture._ There were 40 chairs divided into 5 rows in the class and she was seated on one of 4th row's seats. Midorima was seated near the front.

After some few introductions, it was the greenhead's turn. Most of the class were serious and silent, the others were having a small talk about him being one of the famed Generation of Miracles while the few remaining ones were murmuring about the toy frog he was holding on his left hand.

_Today's lucky item, huh?_ Shizuka thought.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou. A Cancer. Previously from Teiko Middle School. Nice to meet you all." Was his simple introduction.

"Cancer?" The teacher paused for a few seconds in thought. "Oh! A Zodiac Sign, I see."

The teacher, being satisfied with the greenhead's introduction, motioned for the next student. Upon Midorima's way back to his seat, his gaze met a familiar girl's eyes. However, the girl immediately looked away, breaking their eye contact.

_So, it really was Chano. _He said to himself in silence as he sat back on his seat. The familiar name he saw in the class list was definitely hers.

Meanwhile,

_J-Just now, did our eyes met?! _Shizuka mentally shrieked. Her eyes definitely met those emarald pair, which caused her to suddenly snap her head towards the windows' side. _This is bad. What if he recognized me?_

Attempting to resist the annoying thoughts that kept on pestering her, she tried to avert her attention to the scenery on her left. It was futile, though. Her internal rants kept on and on for about a few more minutes, until...

"Shizu-chan." Takao whispered as he pat her shoulder. Shizuka remain indifferent.

"Shizu-chan!" He called again, this time with a louder voice.

"W-What?" She stammered upon realization.

"It's your turn." He said. Shizuka looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

She hurriedly stood up and walked towards the platform. Standing in front of the class, Shizuka tried to steal a glance at Midorima. And unlucky her, she got caught. _GYAAAAAH!_

She immediately averted her gaze away and cleared her throat. "I'm Chano Shizuka. Previously from Teiko Middle School. It's a pleasure to meet everyone. Please take care of me!" She stated with a smile.

"You're also from Teiko? Then that means, you and Midorima-kun attended the same Middle School, right?" The teacher asked.

Shizuka momentarily looked at Midorima and caught him doing the usual act of pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. She nodded. "We were classmates."

"Wow! It must feel good to have someone you know here, isn't it?" She said with a smile.

_NOPE. NOT IN THE LEAST._ "Y-Yes, definitely." She answered while giving a short nervous chuckle.

* * *

After a few more hours, it was finally lunch time.

"Phew~ I'm sooo tireeed!" Shizuka exclaimed, while she did a few stretches. She was at the topmost part of the school, the rooftop. As soon as the teacher dismissed them, she immediately took her _bento_ and went there.

"I never thought that it would be that mentally tiring." She sighed upon remembering her attempts to avoid Midorima as much as possible.

Having settled down near the wired fence, Shizuka immediately started eating. However, after a minute, she suddenly lost the appetite.

She stared down at her bento, then to her surroundings. It was irritatingly silent; too damn silent. No one was there to distract her from her thoughts; the thoughts which were starting to resurface again.

It was no joke, really - her feelings for Midorima, that is. It felt painful when he rejected her, and it still does. The mere memory of it makes her want to crawl in a hole and never reappear again.

"Why do I have to fall for a jerk like you?" She muttered, clenching her chopsticks in frustration. Her eyes were starting to moist in tears, when she suddenly felt a presence near her.

She looked up and was greeted by Takao.

"Um, Shizu-chan," He stammered. At first, he looked like he didn't know what to do. The sight of a girl who was almost in tears took him aback. "You know, I really can't stand to see a girl crying alone so, if you want, I'll hear you out."

Shizuka only blinked in reply, which made Takao conscious. "I-If you don't want, it's okay. I'll just leave." He said.

He was already about to leave when the hazel-haired girl spoke up. "Promise me first you won't laugh."

Takao took that as a go signal and sat beside her. "Sure, I promise."

After a minute of silence, Takao decided to break the ice. "So, why were you on the verge crying, Shizu-chan?"

"I just got emotional, that's all." She said, and continued eating again.

"Emotional of what?" He asked, yet no answer was given. He, then, cleared his throat and faked a chuckle. "AHA! I bet you were thinking about that Midorima, right?"

Shizuka flinched, and at that, Takao knew he hit the nail on the head. _Ooh, interesting._

"So," He continued on with his interrogation. "What happened between the two of you? Were you in some kind of a relationship or anything?"

Yet again, no reply was heard from the hazel-haired girl. However, Takao Kazunari was far from giving up. Persistence and stubbornness runs in his blood! He was determined to get her to talk, so he kept on bombarding her with questions, until she finally spoke up.

"Can you just wait until I finish my bento?" Shizuka grumbled, which Takao replied to with a nod and a smile.

After finishing drinking from her water bottle, Shizuka released a sigh of relief. She, then, turned to look at Takao who was still smiling at her.

"Geez, you're very persistent, aren't you?" She slightly groaned, ruffling her hair in the process. "Fine, then. Listen carefully."

_I was in my 1st year of Middle School studying in Kyoto when I first met Midorima. It was the time of the year for a nationally held interschool competition, called the All Middle, and the venue for the finals was in Kyoto. Under certain circumstances, we ran into each other. If you're thinking that it was a love-at-first-sight situation, then you're wrong. It wasn't a romantic encounter or anything. No bonds were sewn during that time, only bad impressions. In fact, I was so pissed at him during our first meeting because he seemed so arrogant and ill-mannered. But, at the same time, I kind of liked him (not in a romantic way) because I knew that he was a good person._

_After a year, I migrated to Tokyo and transferred to Teiko Middle School. Yes, that's where we met again. But, guess what? He didn't remember me! Oh well, I guess it's for the better. At least, he won't remember what happened last time. _

_Going in to details, our fated reunion happened while I was on my cleaning duty. I was cleaning one of the schoolyards when I found an expensive-looking pen on the grass. Coincidentally, at the same time, I was approached by a guy, who was none other than Midorima, and in reflex, I hurriedly hid the pen in my pocket. I don't know why, I just felt like it. He told me that he was looking for something and yes, you guessed it right; it was that expensive-looking pen he was searching for._

_I told him that I didn't see it. Don't worry, I wasn't interested on making money out of the poor pen, I was just curious to see what kind of reaction he'll make upon receiving such a reply. _

_"I'm doomed. If my lucky item is not with me, I..." Was his silent grumble to himself. _

_Either way, he still thanked me. As he was about to excuse himself, I called out to him and offered him a little help, which he reluctantly agreed to due to embarrassment._

_"Do you have any idea of where lost it?" I asked in a worried tone._

_"It should be somewhere around here -nanodayo."_

_Oh Kami, I almost burst into laughter. What a cute, err I mean funny, speech pattern._

_While searching for the 'missing' pen, I could feel a tingling inside my stomach. Whether it was out of amusement or anxiety or maybe both, was not of importance. I was enjoying the moment, no matter how shallow it seemed to be._

_"By the way, what's your name?" I asked yet kept my focus on searching, acting as if I'm not that interested in his answer._

_"Midorima Shintarou," He said as he readjusted his glasses."You are?"_

_Voila! He really didn't remember me at all. I got a little pissed and just pretended to have found his pen. Upon returning it to him,_ _I saw him sigh in relief._

_Then, the unexpected happened._

_He smiled._

_Well, it was not that wide of a smile, in fact, his lips just formed a small curve. But still, it was definitely one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. _

_At that moment, something started to change within me. Back then, I still didn't realize what it was. The only thing I knew was that I have a longing to see him every single day; hoping to see him smile again._

_I studied hard to be in the same section with him. You see, in Teiko, students are arranged into sections by their rank, and unlucky me, Midorima was in the A-section while I was in the second to the last one. So, I had no choice but to improve my rank drastically._

_In my 3rd year, I managed to get in the A-section. Oh Kami, bless the power of love! And with that, I managed to see him everyday. We also became friends, and at that moment I felt like, "This is it. This is my chance!"_

_So, I confessed to him in our Graduation day and..._

_"Chano," He said, and there came in the dramatic pause. I felt like my chest could have exploded in any moment. The he continued, "What's your Zodiac Sign?"_

_EH? "Libra, why?"_

_He sighed before continuing. _

_"I'm sorry, but fate deemed the we are incompatible with each other."_

"What the heck?" Takao grumbled in dismay. "That's it? That was his reason?"

Shizuka only nodded in reply. _I know, I know. It sucks, right? _"I basically got rejected by Oha-Asa; by a damned TV show."

The two were thrown in silence. No one spoke for a minute or two, until...

"You need to show him what he let go of." Takao said, which was replied by a dumbfounded stare from the hazelhead.

"Ha?"

Suddenly, he encased her hands into his fists and turned to her with a more determined expression. "Make him regret it. Avenge your unrequited feelings, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I would like to thank the readers who found time among themselves to post a review about the pilot chapter! I really appreciate it!

Either way, Merry Christmas! I wish everyone a happy and peaceful holiday! God bless! Next update should be releaased in January. :)


End file.
